Meggy Spletzer
Meggy Spletzer, better known as Meggy, is one of the two deuteragonists of the Australian adult-animated web series SMG4 (alongside Luigi), serving as the titular protagonist of the upcoming film Meggy's Destiny: An SMG4 Movie. She hailed from the city of Inkopolis where she was born and raised. She is an extremely competitive tomboy who loves to take part in sports and competitions, but her most favorite sport is a Turf War which her main goal is to become the top athlete. She was once in poor terms with Mario in her debut episode, If Mario was in... Splatoon, but later became close friends with him. Meggy is one of the few people whom Mario is unconditionally kind and supportive towards (more than his younger brother, Luigi) aside from his occasional teasing directed towards her. In the Anime Arc, she was transformed into a human after all her ink was zucced out of her by Francis. Personality Meggy is a spunky, outgoing Inkling girl who has been on many adventures with Mario. Her most known trait is her competitive streak as she is more than willing to take on any challenge thrown at her, no matter how deadly they are and has a thirst for victory, which shows in Mario's Challenge, which shows she is concerned more about the challenge than she is about the prize that Mario is offering. She has a poor habit of getting arrogant, with her trying to do things herself when she obviously needs her friends' help and when she blindly jumps into the situations without a second thought and quickly winds up landing into trouble or worse. She is very smart and strategizes on problem solving and defeating villains in contrast to the other characters who tend to act before they think which cause more problems than anything else, however she acts on impulse herself, usually with terrible consequences. She always willing to help her friends in any way she can, and proves herself to be a formidable opponent. Meggy is aware of her own abilities and has a knack for taunting anyone who believes she is cheating when she isn't, usually with gestures and making snappy remarks. A good example is in Mario's Challenge, where she gives HeavyHeavy (Gmod Centennial High School) the peace sign gesture after successfully shooting a bull's eye, earning her a pass. This annoys Heavy to the point where he tries to shoot the target but repeatedly misses, leading to his disqualification. She enjoys stupidity-based jokes as she, unlike other characters, sometimes finds Mario's idiotic antics to be funny. She also seems to have an insecure and sensitive side as she would lose her confidence when she loses or she is saddened when something terrible happens to someone close to her, such as Desti, who was her rival, who was killed by Francis. It is basically Mario who helps bring her back up and comfort her. Powers and Abilities 'Transformation: '''As with any other Inkling, Meggy has the ability to turn into squid form and dive into big puddles of ink only of her color so she can get around from one place to another. After turning into a human, Meggy likely lost this ability. '''Uncanny Accuracy: '''Meggy is an incredible sharpshooter, as she can hit bull's eyes at any range. What's more incredible is that she can hit targets without even looking. This is shown many times. Gallery Human_Meggy-0.png Meggy_SMG4.png 68685363_504795873649528_2291866900319710042_n.jpg|Meggy in the water Trivia *Meggy is the most tomboyish of the three main female characters of ''SMG4, followed by Tari and Saiko Bitchitaru. **She is also the youngest of the three main female characters, being likely around 13-14. Category:SMG4 Heroes Category:Female Category:Tomboys Category:Ingenue Category:Siblings Category:Amazons Category:YouTube Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Transformed Category:Tragic Category:Insecure Category:Outright Category:Arrogant Category:Mischievous Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Hybrids Category:Normal Badass Category:Adventurers Category:Fighter Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Athletic Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroines Category:Big Good Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Brutes Category:Protectors Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Speedster Category:Honorable Category:Bully Slayers Category:Chaste Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:The Messiah Category:Wrathful Category:Vigilante Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Superheroes Category:Rivals Category:Obsessed Category:Humans Category:Scapegoat Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Mentor Category:Voice of Reason Category:Determinators Category:Anti-Hero Category:One-Man Army Category:Teenagers Category:Gadgeteers Category:Dreaded Category:Loner Heroes Category:Mastermind Category:Egalitarian Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Mario Heroes Category:Self-Aware Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Merciful Category:Animal Kindness Category:Straight Man Category:Heroic Liars Category:Provoker Category:On & Off